


Where and when

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Wire
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clay Davis mentioned, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Joffrey Baratheon Mentioned, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Happy valentine's day





	Where and when

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline spans from season 3 of The Wire till afterwards, Tommy's on his second term of Governor (for some semblance of time). 
> 
> One of many one-shots I've been writing recently, so enjoy!

 

 

 

If it wasn't for Norman smacking him with the suit bag containing a fresh new suit that he hadn't been wearing all day, Tommy would've forgotten about the conference dinner where he was meant to meet up with a few Politian's, Investors and a couple Judges.

"Come on, get your skinny arse movin'!"

"Bite me!"

Tommy was clearly in a bad mood, but that could also have something to do with the none stop hounding phone calls from Jen all afternoon. Norman had walked in the office during the last one and heard the yelling and gathered she wasn't going to be there tonight.

 

 

 

 

They were running quite late and Tommy was still adjusting his tie as they walked through the entrance, and just as they were escorted into the main area he looked well put together. The Governor got a few heads to turn his way as they passed making the cocky bastard look even more cocky, if that was at all possible and shown to the private table were all their company were already there waiting.

 

A few men got up to shake Tommy's hand and Norman found his seat next to place where he knew Tommy would sit. Clay Davis was at the other end of the table already stuffing his face full of crab and laughing with an older gentleman that Norman knew was one of the Judge's set to be retiring at the end of the month.

 

There was one other person who didn't get up to greet the governor and when he took his place next to Norman at the circler table saw the last person he ever expected to see again sitting there looking even more beautiful than the last time he'd laid eyes on her.

 

"Mrs Baratheon." Tommy didn't want to be impolite and hoped he didn't sound as lovesick as he felt looking over the woman that had broken his heart and left him to a family that was starting to make him feel estranged. The children were getting older and had reached the stage where they didn't want their parents around and a wife that knew he would stay in the office longer than necessary to get some peace from all the fighting.

Norman gave Tommy the side eye so his tone wasn't as suave as he'd hoped for after all, but he was ignored so he could take in every change. Her hair was shorter and no longer had the curly bounce to it that Tommy used to love giving a playful tug to, it was straighter and about shoulder length but still the same vibrant red that had first gotten his attention. It was good to see she hadn't dyed it like she had thought about, hoping to be taken more seriously with a more dull brown colour.

 

"It's Ms Stark." Her voice had lost its softness, she sounded cold. He must've looked taken aback because the smile upon her face, that he knew was directed only at him, was even colder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey councilman, that lawyer is back again!"

"Shut up, Clarence." Tommy was at his cluttered desk typing up an email and heard his friend continue on.

"She's in a tight skirt today and let me tellya it does her -"

"I get it! Now go home to your wife."

"Come on Tommy, you can't tell me you don't look too."

His friend gave him a knowing look from where he was perched on the edge of his own desk across from him.

"I look. I just try to be more discreet about it," Tommy confessed making his friend happy. Clarence reached over for his briefcase and smacked Tommy's foot on the way past and left for the night leaving Tommy working overtime, which he was known to do quite a lot.

 

 

 

"Hello councilman," A soft sultry voice enticed in his ear as arms wrapped over his chest, caressing him as she kissed him behind the ear. "It's late, you shouldn't be working anymore."

"And what should I be doing instead?" Tommy asked as he snapped his laptop closed not caring if his file saved or not.

"Having fun."

"Well... we're alone. Finally. How about we have fun together?" Tommy swung his chair around and pulled Sansa down so she was straddling his lap.

Her arms held his shoulders and moved closer so Tommy could feel how wet she was for him through her underwear and kissed him covering his groan as she grind against his lap.

Tommy's hands tangled in Sansa's long hair and he trust up against her, growing hard in his pants when it became apparent she was going to leave a wet spot there.

"Wait," Tommy reluctantly pulled back, "Won't Joffrey be wondering where you are tonight?"

Sansa's hands grasped his cheeks and she pecked his lips lightly, they both had each others full attention, "He's got business tonight. _Won't be home until late babe, so don't wait up_."

 

They smirked together, it wasn't often they could take their time even if the location wasn't the most comfortable but they made do, stripping each other completely and savouring each precious moment. 

 

The chair turned out inconvenient and not at all practical for them, the desk had too much clutter and something poked into their backs as they tried different positions before ending up on the floor.

 

Sansa was beautiful riding him taking what she wanted, her hands reached out for his and encouraged him to play with her breasts as she tightened around him making them both moan, thrust and move faster, each reaching for that perfect peak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dinner was awkward, Tommy could barely focus on his investors nor Clay trying to bleed money from him for some scam or another, for he was sure anything Davis got himself involved with was a scam. The seafood was meant to be the best in Maryland but everything tasted bland and subpar when all he could think about and look at, was Sansa. Even the wine did nothing, except give Tommy something to hold in his hand.

She was going out of her way to not look in his direction, he was sure of it.

Looking down at her food as she took each delicate bite, turning to the person who had addressed her and started a conversation, anything to keep those eyes away from him.

Which meant Norman needed to pick up the slack again, Tommy had been considering giving the guy a raise by the end of the year and now - he knew the guy more then deserved it sooner.

Especially tonight when it was meant to be him doing the heavily lifting. Only Tommy felt sideswiped and left bleeding as she still wouldn't look his way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tommy had managed to get away from his people, and the campaign, sneaking into the law office and saw Sansa was busy at her desk till she saw who had locked the door.

She rushed from her chair and straight into Tommy's arms where he held her to him tightly, they kissed and embraced lingering by the thin piece of wood separating them from sneaky eyes that could potentially give away their affair.

"I got questioned about Joffrey's shady deals, the cops are closing in on him as we speak," Sansa managed to say in between kisses and clothes coming off. "He doesn't know it yet, but I've filed for a divorce."

Tommy felt desperate and could Sansa felt simular as he persuaded her to sit on the edge of her desk, spreading her soft milky thighs apart so he could easily fit between, their mouths fused and their desire increased. Sansa muffled her cry into Tommy's shoulder biting into the muscle there when he suddenly thrust his erection straight into her core setting a fast even pace.

Her thighs rose and wrapped around Tommy's slim waist, her arms tightened around his back as she let him do most of the work. The angle was awkward for Sansa to help  and the best she could do was lift her bum up to help Tommy angle himself so his thrusts could reach her deeper.

"What about you? You promised you'd leave Jen." Sansa said as they sprawled out of the carpeted floors, her head resting on his sweaty chest and Tommy's fingers running through her long locks.

"I will."

"When?"

"Once I'm Mayor."

Sansa leant up and was leaning over him, needing to see Tommy's expression. "You can't guarantee you'll win."

"But I will."

Sansa got up and rushed to put her clothes back on, needing distance and not wanting to be naked in his presence any longer. "If you didn't want to be with me there were nicer ways of saying so."

"What? No! Sansa -" Tommy practically ran into her arms, holding her face, trying to lock her into position so she wouldn't look away from him.

"Sansa, I love you, you hear? I want nothing more than to be with you but this will crush Jen and the best thing to do is wait until the campaign is over. When it's less stressful."

He was pleading but Sansa was getting sick of Tommy thinking of ways to postpone telling Jen anything, "I'm sick of being the other woman. I hate sharing you."

"You think it was easy for me knowing you were going home every night to a monster?"

"It's not the same."

"How?"

"Because unlike you, I've actually done something." Sansa broke from his hold and finished sipping up her skirt and putting her shoes back on. She searched and found her file case, putting in her bag along with her laptop and almost forgot Tommy was there. Luckily he had also used that time to redress himself but he was blocking the only door out of her office and wouldn't budge.

 

"Please Sansa? Don't do this."

 

"Out of my way Tommy."

 

He was getting desperate and tried one last time to reach for her, his hands taking her waist and pulling her into his front. He tried kissing her only to feel her cheek when Sansa turned her face away at the last second. "Meet me."

"Why?"

Tommy's lips kissed her cheek, making her feel what they always felt together, he felt her soften in his arms and managed to peck her lips before she drew back to ask, "When and where?"

"The Pier, once I'm elected."

 

There was a ruckus outside the door and they heard a bunch of people shouting and laughing as the passed, so Sansa didn't hear the last thing Tommy said right before they kissed and went separate ways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moment Sansa rose from the table Tommy seized his chance and got up a few moments later and followed her down a passage way that he assumed lead to the restrooms. Only to feel hands push him through a side door he hadn't noticed and turned to Sansa who had locked them in another room that was used for private functions.

On the night that should've made him happy, Thomas J Carcetti newly elected Mayor was standing by the water front waiting for a woman that never came.

 

And when he heard the sound of heels clicking on concrete his heart soared for just a moment only for it to be crushed when he turned and saw Jen approaching.

 

"You never showed up."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa had worked hard over the years to get to the position where she now was an elected Judge, she was proud and dare she say for the first time in a while... happy. Her old college and mentor, Jory Cassel who was retiring and was that she was taking over in his place.

They had just finished ordering when the last person she thought was going to show made an entrance was apologised for the lateness.

"Why didn't you tell me the Governor was coming to this?" Sansa hissed in Jory's ear.

"Sorry girl, I actually thought I had." He looked apologetic but that didn't stop the flood gate of pent up emotions rolling out. Resentment, pain, hate, love, and a never ending sea of sadness that left her almost shattered.

 

He looked good, better than good, still as handsome as the first time she had laid eyes on him. Aging agreed with him, Tommy had a few more greys since the last time she had seen him and it left a bitter aftertaste looking upon the man who looked like he was still on top of the world and not the goblin (a name she had started using instead of his actual name) that had left her hollow, alone and feeling unloved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa had just gotten her license, she could now legally practice law, so her family and friends had taken her out on a night of drinking and partying.

The parents luckily didn't stay too long and so Sansa felt like she could finally let loose.

Sansa spent more time dancing amongst the crowd than drinking, but when the room starting spinning more than her, it was time to get herself a drink and sit down for a moment.

 

A bottle of water was placed in her hand but the hand holding it didn't relinquish its hold once she went to grab it. Sansa looked up to see a handsome man who wouldn't look away, their eyes strayed and for some unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to look away. She was enraptured and she didn't care that he was holding onto her water bottle with his fingers every now and then caressing one of hers.

"You're a wonderful dancer."

Sansa blushed as she finally realised where she had seen him, having attended one of his council meetings, "Thank you Councilman." Which made his eyes light up at having been recognised.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sansa pushed Tommy into the empty room knowing it wasn't going to be in use at all that night, having glanced at the sign saying it was closed off for renovations. She was resolved to give back some of the hurt he had bestowed upon her and when she looked into his eyes all those old feelings of belonging she thought lost, returned. 

She didn't know what to say about his confusing statement and instead gave into her baser urges and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she finally felt him embrace her back. Breathing in the same cologne he must've still been using all these years because he still smelt the same, and it still made her feel weak like it did back then.

 

"I've missed you Sansa." Tommy's voice was muffled, and sounded strained. His face was buried in her hair and his arms were there around her waist, holding onto her so tight she feared he would cut off her breathing but all it mainly did was make her feel secure.

Her hold must've been just as tight because he let out a strange noise and he was waiting for her to speak, something she just now realised she hadn't done yet.

 

What she truly wanted to say felt lodged in her throat and her head was buried in his neck and didn't know if he heard her, "It's been so lonely without you." 

His hands reached for her head and lifted her face so they could look at each other, his eyes looked pained but happy at the same time, _"Sansa?"_

"I've missed you too." She said instead, but it seemed to be what he wanted and the mouths sought each others and before long she was up against the wall with her dress pushed up and her underwear dangling from one leg and Tommy's pants pushed down and his cock buried deep inside her, just like old times.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sound of music was more quieter behind the bathroom door not that either of them cared. Sansa cried out when her orgasm hit harder than usual and cupped Tommy's face to look upon him when he finished in the condom, inside her.

"Please say I can see you again?" Tommy asked as they both readjusted their clothes.

Sansa gave him another once over, making him squirm before finally smiling bright and answering, "Sure. Where and When?"

"How about here, same time next week?"

Sansa threaded her arm through his when he escorted her out the bathroom and together the headed for the exit, "Sounds nice. I'll see you at The Pier, 10 o'clock. Don't be late councilman."

They stopped when Sansa indicated which was her car, he turned and gave her one last passionate kiss before she departed, "I won't. I'm already counting the days."

The both laughed and waved at each other as she drove away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The emotions with them reuniting was overwhelming and it came as a bit of a surprise when Tommy brushed away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

Their movements weren't rushed but it felt like it meant everything, she looked up and saw he was just as moved as her. His eyes looked glassy, the hand by her cheek was used to bring their lips together. The kiss didn't last long but it felt like it meant so much, "I love you."

Neither was sure who spoke, and they clutched each other tighter, not wanting this stolen moment to end.

Sansa's legs were twitching even as they tightened around him, letting them know she was getting closer. "There! Right there Tommy, faster."

He did as instructed and thrust faster, even making sure he was simulating her clit to make Sansa get there sooner and felt whole when she cried out his name as she came bringing about his own peak.

 

 

 

 

 

Before Sansa had a chance to escape without confrontation his hand grasped hers just as she was about to taste freedom, her hand had almost touched the door.

She needed to be strong and she felt anything but as she turned back to him.

 

Tommy looked just as wrung out as her only he seemed to be trying drag this out, for this _'something'_ affair that never should've started in the first place, "Please don't walk away like this meant nothing."

"That's just it, that's exactly what this was... Nothing."

That hurt him and a part of Sansa that had been hurt mores times than she could count took pleasure from seeing it.

"No. You were with me, that couldn't be faked." Tommy sounded just as hurt as she felt, "I can't do this again, I need you Sansa. I've always needed you. Please give me another chance to prove to you how much I -"

Sansa raised her hand making Tommy stop talking, he waited and looked pleadingly at her. "Meet me at The Pier tomorrow and I promise we'll talk then."

She hated seeing the hope when he asked, "Promise?"

"Yes." Sansa replied and gave Tommy one last kiss having no intention of ever letting this man hurt her again, finally being able to return the favour.

It was cathartic to say goodbye to him this way, even if she never got to return all the tears he had caused her to shed in public.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my own heart writing this, Happy valentine's day.


End file.
